Fable: Next Chapters
by Rave 0117
Summary: A modern day Fable with two underage boys who wield two very ancient and powerful swords in a dull town. Now their lives are about to get interesting...
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_

The town name is Lincoln, and it is a dull town. Two boys one 15 one 16 were wondering around getting ready for school one day when from out of nowhere two swords come out of nowhere and stab a guy through the face!

The sword are one red with a break down the middle and it has a strange symbol on the handle, then the other has a weirdly bend in it.

So the first boy Brandon (16 years old) tries to take the curved sword...but it shocks him and he screams, "Holy Hell what was that. Well I'll just try the red one". It sets his hand on fire. Then he said "Swords don't like me".

The other boy John (15 years old) picks up the red sword (the one that set Brandon on fire) and holds it with no problem. Then Brandon says "If your taking that one i'm taking this one!" So not thinking Brandon takes tight grip to what is called Avo's tear but they don't know that and the red one is the Sword of Aeons. So he grip the sword and it electricutes him, but he still holds it and just smiles and says feels kinda good.

So now two young boys have two very powerful and dangerous swords that are from an ancient time. What will the boys do? Will one get jealous with power? Will Brandon continue to be shocked and think it feels good(creepy)? Find out in the next chapter of Fable Next chapters!


	2. The Investigation

Chapter 2

**_The Investigation_**

Well the boys finally went back to their house and called in sick to their school cause well they had really cool swords so they kinda wanted to figure them out. So they are in Brandon's room just staring at the swords when Brandon submits that he should go get a rubber glove so that the sword doesn't shock him anymore.Then John says, "Why did these swords just come from? Out of nowhere and just happen to be right where we are."

Brandon replies, "Yeah is it coincidence or fate." Well for right now they only thought it to be coincidence, but it was fate they don't know yet but they are the last living survivors of the ancient blood line of the Guild of Hero's after the Jack of Blades destroyed it.

Almost all the hero's were completely wiped out except one who went and spread his blood line to two women. Then they had kids and those kids had kids and know it is down to these two boys. So they decide to go to the library to check out if there is any information on these swords.

Well when they get there they can't find anything in the non-fiction area...but they do find one book in the myths section.

It is a book about an ancient clan(or guild)of hero's that fought off creatures and dragons and those sort of things.  
Well the book had a picture of the Sword of Aeons,(the one John held)but no picture of Avo's tear all it said was that there was another god like sword that was as powerful as Aeons but was never seen before.

It said it only reveled itself when the Jack of Blades was close or near by preparing to return to power. So the boys decided to work with the swords. So they went to John's house because he has a fenced yard. They practiced with the swords everyday (until Brandon "accidentally" cut off John's hand).

While training but it's ok because they put it on ice and got to a hospital fast enough but John did get pretty pist so pist he hit Brandon with a chair in the face) But they had nothing to fight so they thought it was just coincidence that they got the swords so they just put them in their attick to gather dust.

Then in another part of town right where they found the swords lies a dead body (that they completely ignored for some reason the first time) that is being investigated by the local Crime Scene Investigators. Which even they are befuddled by this. A White male with two very large and horrific stab wounds on his head near his eyes and left temple.

As the top scientist for crime scenes comes to test for blood and DNA residue. He looks at the body and tells his coworker "Holy Hell, what the Fuck! This guy like doesn't have a face anymore what the hell happened. Then his coworker replied "Well sir that's why you're here so YOU can figure out what happened and i can get the hell out of here!

Well don't worry I'll find out what happened and who did this after all i also do or my name isn't McGruff the Crime Dog!

Then the coworker replies confused "Uh...it's not." The scientist says, "Oh, well then how about James Carpenter?"

Then the co-worker still questioning this mans intelligence says,"Well that would be good since that is your name!"

"Okay. So I'll find who did this or my names not James Carpen..." Just then he is interupted by a outer space biologist (that just happens to be there)

"Sir you realize that the murder weapon came out of a time rift right"?

"What are you talking about" Said James. Well that hole in the concrete suggests interstellar activity at the speed of light hitting there i mean the hole is like 20 feet deep and right in front of the man so it's logical that that's where the murder weapon came from".

"Oh" Said James. "Why didn't we notice that hole before?"

"Because your not very smart." Said the strange biologist.

"O.k this changes everything." said James. Then he said, "First let's dust for finger prints on the body and next to the hole we should find the ones responsible this way."

Will Brandon and John be convicted of murder? What will they do with the swords? Will Brandon ever stop being shocked by his own sword? Find out in the next chapter of FABLE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	3. The Swords

Chapter 2

The Swords

This chapter is written by my friend Razgriz Leader.

The young boys looked at the blades, one red and one gold. Both were deadly to the touch; even grabbing them was painful. Just ask Brandon. "Sh!" Avo's Tear shock the 16 year old boy again. John was holding the lethal Sword of Aeons in his left hand, polishing the blood off of the split blade.

"So." Brandon yawned out.

"Yes?" John held the sword up into the light and an evil smile spread acrossed his face.

"Do you know where I can get black rubber gloves?" And John tossed him a pair of gloves. They were simply black gloves. "Thanks." Brandon put on the gloves and picked up Avo's Tear. It didn't shock him, but instead, the sword burned the Guild's Insignia on the gloves and the gloves turned to a desert sand color.

"Damn." John looked at the sand colored sword and at his friend's hands. "Sweet! How did you do that?" John was astonished and amazed at the sword. But little did they know the power and responsibilities the two blades had.

XXXX

The boys stepped outside. As they stepped out of Brandon's home, the winds of the North blew. Storm clouds filled the skies. "Shit, we need to get inside." John got out before the winds wrapped around the Sword of Aeons.

"That sword is kind of creepy, dude." Then Brandon heard an evil laugh erupt form the sky. He shook his head to figure out where it came from. The voice was dark. Brandon blacked out.

_The Vision_

_He was standing, facing his best friend. Avo's Tear in his bloodied hand. The sword no longer shocks him, but Brandon drew the Tear and charged the possessed John._

_End of Vision_

"Dude...you...okay...?" John asked Brandon while he was in his bed. Sara, Brandon's girlfriend, was there by him, worried sick.

"Are you sure?" Sara spoke with a broken voice.

"I...am...fine..." Avo's Tear was glowing and Brandon picked up the sword without the gloves and the sword did not shock him. "Whoa." Brandon sat up on the bed and leaned up to stare at the glowing blade. "Why is it glowing?" John looked at the sand colored blade and stared at it with a hand on his chin. John pulled out the book _Mythical Swords and Blades_. John turned to the page where he found out about Avo's Tear.

He got to the page and started to read, "It says that Avo's Tear glows in the presense of evil." A questioning look appeared on both of the boys' faces.

"What evil is there in Lincoln?"

* * *

The soul wondered around the globe for 555 years. The darkness wanted a host, but nearly every host has died withing minutes of being possessed by the Jack of Blades. But one host lasted long enough to get one weapon stronger than both Avo's Tear and the Sword of Aeons. Jack of Blades had control of the body for only a few days, but it was enough. The demon soul purged the world of the two legendary swords, they were cast into the abyss of Hell for all enternity, but then two boys in a small city were the chosen ones. "Soon Jack of Blades, so soon."

"Yes Hero, you need to bring me one more scarifice to bring me back." Hero stared at the red mirror, the only connection to the Underworld. Hero was once what his name was, but after he had both legendary swords, he allowed himself to were the Jack of Blades mask and soon was corrupted by the pure evil. He then ruled what was the region of Albion, now present-day United Kindom. He ruled until a foe, one weilding a simple black sword and a black bow shot Hero with a Sacred Arrow, forged of pure obsidian. The arrow pierced the dark armor the former Hero was wearing.

"I see that you are reminicing about the moment you were defeated." Jack of Blades spoke through the red-rimmed mirror.

"Yes, my Lord, I am." Hero spoke as he left the altar to find another sacrifice.

The Hero brought back someone and threw him in the flames. The Jack of Blades came out of the mirror and took his mask off of Hero and pulled out the Weapon of the Supreme God: The Zodiac Spear. Jack of Blades killed the Hero and the Spear took him to Lincoln.

* * *

"So, graduation is coming up for you, John." Brandon had already graduated from Lincoln Southeast.

"Yeah, I am not that nervous." John was being pushed by Brandon up the stage. John was looking at his mom and dad. He took a deep, long breath before he walked up to the podium to get his diploma. John was looking at Brandon and Sara.

The ceremony lasted and when John, Brandon, and Sara got to John's home, they looked at the two swords, then two guns dropped through the ceiling and they looked at them, they were two Desert Eagle pistols. One was black with a silver grip and the other was silver with a black grip. Sara was freeked out. But the boys looked at them, "I get the black one." Brandon called out.

He picked up the gun and John picked up his, then the boys were teleported to the land of Albion, with Sara. The three of them were freeked out and had no idea where they were. They looked at their pistols. Both had grins across their faces.


	4. The Zodiac Spear

Chapter 4

I am handing this story over to my friend Razgriz Leader, he is Brandon in the story.

_**The Zodiac Spear  
**_

Sara was looking at her boyfriend, Brandon with shocked eyes. "John?" John was holding the dark red sword. Sara looked like she was going to be sick, and this was worrying Brandon. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? And John?" John looked at Brandon. John, who was 6'3" tall, stared down at Brandon, who was only an inch shorter than himself.

"Yeah? Is it about the guns or the swords? And what the fuck is going on with us?!" His question went unanswered as Sara was puking. Brandon was comforting her.

"Budd, I am not doing that again. I don't like that sword John has, it has a bad feel to it." Brandon let out a "hm" and wiped off Sara's lips with his light tan shirt. He then kissed her. Brandon looked around to get the posse's bearings. He noticed a small library.

"Let's go there." Avo's Tear rang as they approached the old library. '_What is going on with us?_' He was about to get his answer.

The group got to the library; Brandon opened the door and darkness was what greeted him. "Hello?!" His voice echoed off of the walls. "Wait here." He told John and Sara. Brandon pulled out his black Desert Eagle and turned the safety off. As he wandered the halls, a mysterious light appeared at the end of the long hall. He put his gun away and unsheathed Avo's Tear. '_Who in their insane mind would be here alone?'_

'_Well, it seems one of the chosen ones has come, I am the Gulidmaster.' _Brandon stopped in his tracks, but Sara and John were behind him. "Where are you?!"

"Right here, young one." And in front of the three of them was a man, no more than 50, staring at them in the Guildmaster garb. "It seems that the Hero has resurrected the evilest of heroes in all of Albion's history, the Jack of Blades. That is the reason you two have the swords of the Great One. John." John stepped forward.

"Yeah?"

"You hold the darkest of weapons, the infamous Sword of Aeons. It's powered by two souls, the Hero's mother, Scarlet Rose, and his sister Theresa. He killed them to gain the ultimate power. And Brandon?" The 16 year old walked forward and sheathed Avo's Tear. "You hold the holiest of weapons, Avo's Tear. It was forged to combat the Sword of Aeons, as it has done for many ages."

"Why us?" Brandon asked Guildmaster.

"You carry his blood, both of you. But fair warning, the road ahead is a difficult one. It is full of peril, so take Sara home using this, then come back." He handed the boys Guild Seals.

"Thanks. And tell us, who is the Jack of Blades?" John said as he took his Guild Seal. The boys teleported back to Lincoln, Nebraska.

They took Sara home...after Sara finished puking her guts out on the sidewalk. After that the boys teleported back to the Guildmaster. "So, you two did come back. I researched the Jack of Blades and all the remaining God Weapons. He seems to be after the Zodiac Spear."

"What is that?" The boys asked him.

"Hmhmhmhm, it is the most powerful weapon ever forged. It was made from diamond, sapphire, and marble. It was used to kill a great king, and Jack absorbed his soul into the spear, after that he cast away the two Swords. The two swords that were cast into the abyss of Hell were the swords you two carry."

"What is the Spear?" John asked.

"It was forged by a human, but when the Master, as he is called, died, Avo took the Spear to Heaven. But Skorm didn't like it, and waged a war to control the Spear. With the war raging, two swords were made by the Master's decendents, they were the Sword of Aeons and Avo's Tear." The boys and Sara listened to the immortal Guildmaster's story with great intent. They listened to him explain how the Zodiac Spear would be able to defeat the Swords.

"So the swords we carry are weak next to the Spear?" Brandon asked in an indifferent tone. He looked at John and back to the Guildmaster.

"Somewhat, they are not as strong as the Zodiac Spear, because the Spear has been blessed by Avo and coveted Skorm, thus giving it power to destroy anything or save the Earth. I know this because I have spent the last 555 years studying the weapons of the Old, New, and Modern Kingdoms." Brandon and John unsheathed their respected swords and showed them to the Guildmaster. "I see that the Sword of Aeons is getting weak." The Guildmaster ran his finger against the blades of the Sword. "It won't cut my finger, I recommend seeing a man in the Guild. It is outside of the city of Carlisle. You two will find it to be very cozy. And Brandon, I think you should stay away from anything that the Tear glows against. It means evil is there." The boy nodded and John and Brandon teleported to the Guild.


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5

It is I, Razgriz Leader!

**_Trouble_**

"Dammit, you call this a beer?!" Some random girl screamed as she tossed the beer on the barkeeper. The barkeeper got mad, no pissed is more like it.

"GET OUT!" The woman did as she was told to avoid getting in trouble with the guards. "Damn, it will take a while to wash out the this beer." Then the Guildmaster came by with the two young American teenagers.

"Ah, Samuel. You don't seem very happy. Hm, that girl must of spilt her beer on you." The Guilmaster let out a slight chuckle, and Samuel got up to head to the laundry room. "Do any of you two boys know how to serve beer?" John looked at Brandon, and Brandon shrugged. "Nevermind then. I want you two to head down to the training area and practice for your first Quest." Brandon nodded and he walked off. "John, I would like to have a word with you regarding the Sword."

"Sure, I don't see why not." John and the Guildmaster went up the library to the sacred Chamber of Fate. "So, what is this about?" John said as they walked into the large chamber.

"You see, it was 555 years ago that Hero, his name is unknown, was able to get hold on the Sword of Aeons, that was once weilded by a king. That very weapon you carry is evil in its truest form, the Sword was used to kill two of the Hero's family...one by the hands of Jack of Blades and the other by his own hands." He stopped to look at John.

"Wow. Never knew the Sword was used to kill his own family." John unsheathed the Sword. He notice that it had dried blood on the blades.

"So you see, the blades have blood of countless on it. No one knows what become of Hero after he donned the Mask. Some say he went insane with power and was destroyed by it, just like the king." The Guildmaster told John.

"I bet, even I feel the power it has." John was smiling as he held the Sword. The Guildmaster knew what was to come.

"Another story told down from generations is that his daughter killed him with a arrow forged from the same metal as Avo's Tear."

"I see. Me and Brandon researched the Sword and the Tear. And we ran across a legend that said Hero was slain by a Holy Warrior weilding Avo's Tear, battled him to the death, then Jack of Blades, who had some sort of spear, sent both the Sword and the Tear to Hell." John managed to sheath the Sword.

"That can be trouble if that is true." John had a confused look on his face. "The Zodiac Spear. If Jack indeeds had it, he can get it again. Then there will be no stopping him. Unless..."

"What?" John asked as someone entered the room.

"Ah, Scythe. You made it." The Guildmaster spoke out as he looked at John. "Scythe, I want you to escort John to Maze's Chambers. There is a book there he should read."

John followed Scythe to the tower, where the Book of the Spear lies. Johh looked to the traning area and Brandon was being very dominate in it. "That boy...he wields the Tear. How did he find it? It was cast into Hell by Jack of Blades." Scythe was confused, so the two of them walked to the training field and Brandon had disarmed and pinned a man to the ground. "He is very good."

"Yeah, I swear he is a god with a sword." Scythe chuckled. Brandon stopped and sheathed the mighty Tear.

"Hey, John, what did Guildmaster want?" Brandon was sweaty and very relaxed. "So, who is this?" Brandon extended his hand.

"I am the hero Scythe. It is good to finally see the Tear in someone's hands." Scythe shook Brandon's hand. "We should get going then." Brandon and John went into Maze's Chambers.

The men, as they were now, were in the chamber and they found the book on the stand. "So this is the Book of the Spear. No one has read it in a long, long time. Sit down you two." Scythe asked of them kindly. The boys sat on the down and listened to Scythe read about the Spear and how it would take the powers of both God Swords to stop it.

"We need to combine our swords..." Brandon noted. John looked at Brandon, who was staring at the Tear intently. The boys were hungry and they went to the modern Cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Man, I can go for some good ham right now." Brandon was hungry. "Or some good red meat."

"That shit is good" John said as two "guards" came up to them. "Hey, guys." The ground shook as they assasins approached them. John noticed the Tear was glowing. Brandon drew the mystical Tear straight down through one of them. The other ran for the door, when...

A/N: No flames for my friend's writing.


	6. Proposal

Chapter 6

**_Proposal_**

The boys were on the ground, The Guildmaster was knocked out cold. John was the first to get up, "Damn." He ran over to the unconscious Brandon. "Dude, you okay?" No answer. John pulled out The Sword of Aeons as he heard something come through the doors of the Guild. Now John was worried. With his best friend and his teacher out cold, he would have to face this, this, Evil...alone. When the rumbling stopped, John got angry. "COME AND GET ME!" He screamed.

The echoes of his voice and the shaking of the Tear were all that sounded. Little did John know it was the Jack of Blades that caused the power surge. "I got to get you...Brandon?" Brandon got up slowly and picked up Avo's Tear, which was no longer glowing. John knew that the evil left. Brandon was looking at Avo's Tear as he took deep breathes. John helped Brandon up to his feet. "Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you were 185 pounds. Ugh." John _almost _collapsed under Brandon's weight, but he managed to get him to a bed. John took Avo's Tear from Brandon as the 16 year old was ready to lie down.

"Yeah, I think I should go to Sara." John was about to protest but the Guildmaster walked in and gave Brandon something to drink. "Thanks." Brandon politely said as he lied down on the bed. He was tried and needed the rest. The Guildmaster handed John a small letter.

_You boys are going on a hunt for the Red Balvarine. You will need weapons armed that are made of silver._

_Head to Bowerstone South to get them._

_Sincerely,_

_Guildmaster_

"Great." John was overflowing with sarcasm.

"What's up John?" Brandon was sitting up, bare chested, showing off his six pack. Brandon has shown great inmprovement it his physique. John was still the same.

"We have to hunt a Red Balvarine. That ought to be barrells of fun, Kid." John picked up the Tear and slid it under Brandon's bed. John slid the Sword under his and went to the window. John knew this Red Balvarine was going to be trouble. Even the Balvarines were well behave and were now stuck in small territories, but once and a while, one crosses the Line. This is the first time one has crossed in 3 decades.

John went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He wanted to get someone to surprise Brandon, so John teleported to Sara's home. He was at the front door and knocked. "Hello?" It was Sara's sister.

"It's John, I am here to get Sara." John was rather happy, as he knew what Brandon was up to.

Sara smiled as she saw John. "Hey, McSweeney. So what are you doing here?" Sara hugged John, they have gotten along since Brandon "Kid" Hill introduced them.

"I am here to take you to the Guild, Brandon and I are staying there." Sara could feel her stomach start to turn, she hated teleporting. But that wasn't what she was worried about. She had a feeling that Brand on was up to something.

XXXX

Brandon was looking at the engagment ring he bought shortly before the Sword and the Tear came into his llfe. Brandon knew he loved Sara beyond words and he knew her answer. "Ah, I need some rest." He heard Avo's Tear shaking and saw light under his bed...something was wrong. Brandon fell asleep after thinking himself to sleep.

XXXX

Sara was puking her dinner out. John and Brandon had strong stomachs. Sara looked at John. And he looked at her, John bowed his head to her level, and then kissed her. Sara broke the kiss and looked at John. But a small bug was watching them. The "bug" was Jack of Blades "eyes" all over the U.K.

John led Sara up to Brandon. She looked at him, he was fast asleep. Sara slept on the bed beside Brandon.

XXXX

Next morning Brandon woke up looking at a smiling Sara. "Good morning, Sweetheart." Brandon looked at Sara. She looked at him. "Sara, close you eyes."

"Okay." Sara closed her eyes as Brandon pulled the small box out from under his pillow, he got down on one knee.

"You can open your eyes." Sara looked at him and _almost _faints. "Sara Rae Dillard...will you take the honor and marry me?"

A/N: This was written by me, Razgriz Leader. Sara is my real-life girlfriend. NO FLAMES!


	7. Red Balverine Part One

Chapter 7

**_Red Balverine Part One  
_**

Sara's jaw hit the floor as she looked at the white gold ring. The young girl was absolutly speechless. She eyed the ring and took a deep breath and exhaled. "Brandon, I don't think I can take this ring from you." Brandon looked at the young girl, as did John. They each had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And only one of them knew what it was. "Brandon, I am deeply sorry, but I can't say yes right now." The Boys looked at her with wide eyes.

"I understand, but we are still together?" Sara smiled and laughed a little bit. Brandon let out a sigh of relief. John looked at Brandon and the two boys shook hands and John yawned, and then Sara did. "Yawns are so contagious." Everyone laughed a little as they headed down to the Guildmaster's chamber, which was Maze's old chamber.

"I think that you should have said yes Sara." Sara knew that she couldn't say yes until Brandon's journey was done. But no one knew that the young girl was a reincarnated priestess that sealed away Hero and his dark power. The Guildmaster greeted them as they walked into the tavern section of the castle.

"Ah, so are you two ready for your first Quest?" The two boys nodded. "We are having a feast to celebrate your leave. I want the head of the Red Balverine." Then the Guildmaster gave the Boys resurrection vials, though the potions were simply chemicals that heal the lethal wounds and restart the heart. "So, hope you have big stomachs, because it is time to feast." Then Sara's stomach growled.

"Do you mind if I eat too?" Sara asked the Guildmaster. The Guildmaster chuckled a little. Brandon took Sara's hand and the two of them walked to one of the tables. Brandon noticed that John was sitting by himself. Sara was in wonder about the food. She sat down with Brandon and they looked at each other, but Sara's face fell. "Brandon, I kissed John." Brandon spit out his water in shock. Sara sighed. "It isn't the kind of kissing we do, it was out of friendship." Brandon looked at her speculatively. Sara gently took Brandon's chin in her tanned hands and lightly kissed him.

John looked at them and laughed. McSweeney looked up at the ceiling and took a bite of his red meat, which was nothing more than seasoned beef. John had a feeling something was going to happen while Brandon and himself were gone. He thought about meeting someone but knew it wouldn't work out. The feast lasted for a few more hours, then Brandon and Sara went to bed, as they slept together. John always slept with his Desert Eagle pistol under his pillow for protection.

XXXX

"Goodbye and good luck boys." It was the Guildmaster that said that. The boys took off for Bowerstone South, the slums of Carlisle. John put his pistol in the holster and sheathed the Sword. Brandon kissed Sara goodbye.

"I will be back, just wait for me, okay?" The 19 year old said as he loaded his Desert Eagle. He walked out of the Castle of the Guild. The two of them looked around Lookout Point. There Brandon spotted a merchant. Brandon tilted his head in curiosity.

"So are you two boys interested in buying some titles?" The merchant said.

"No, but we could check them out." John replied. So the two of them walked over and found some interesting titles, but one interested Brandon: The Liberator.

"How much for the Liberator title?" He asked with a stern voice.

"Ah, it is 350 pounds." Brandon didn't have enough to get the title and a weapon. The boys left the shop and there in front of them was a big, ugly, red monster. The beast was gnawing on a body and John pulled out and cocked his gun. He let out a steady stream of 3 rounds. They each connected, but the Red Balverine looked at them and roared, then it left.

"Damn, was that it, Brandon?" Brandon was in a state of shock as he looked at the mangled body. "Hey, man, you okay?" Brandon nodded no, then he vomited. They quickly left for Bowerstone South.

XXXX

The Boys entered the city of Bowerstone and where in shock at the size of it, the city had buildings everywhere and they walked around looking at all the open markets. They eventually came to an old run down shop. Brandon stepped in with John and a little bell rang as they did that. The Boys looked at the weapons that varied in material, from bronze to iron to steel and of course silver. The shopkeeper walked in as the Boys eyed two of the silver weapons. "You must be the boys who are going after the Red Balverine. How can I help you?" Brandon eyed a silver katana and took it down and placed it on the counter.

"I think this will do for me." Brandon spoke out. John was currently looking at an ax of silver.

"Kid, do you think I should get the ax or the longsword?" Brandon smiled as he sheathed his katana. Brandon walked over to John and took the ax off the shelf to weigh it. "I think it ways 15 pounds." Brandon took the ax in hand and placed the ax on the counter.

"Ah, a great choice, see these weapons are light and very strong. However, they tend to tarnish in air, so use this to keep them clean." The merchant handed Brandon a lacquer for the two weapons. "Now, the blade of the ax is all that needs to be sealed, for the majority of it is made out of titanium."

"Thanks for the lacquer and the weapons." John said as they went to look for an armor shop. They had just enough for leather or chain mail, for they were the cheapest armor you can still buy. The Boys spotted the shop and went in, and they were amazed at how much armor was there. "Damn, this is a lot of stuff. Then a female merchant came up and greeted Brandon and John.

"Can I help you young sirs?" They looked at her and John saw a dark set of chain mail.

"How much for the suit?" He spoke as he pointed up at the chain mail. The female's face fell.

"It is free, 'cause I swear the armor is cursed." John took the chain mail off of the dummy and folded the shirt and pants and placed them in a suitcase. While Brandon spotted some bright leather armor.

A/N: Yet again, no flames.


End file.
